


Adoration of a White Dragon

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape, Bullying, Criminal AU, Depression, Domestic Violence, Gay, Highschool AU, Homicide, M/M, Modern AU, Murder, Power Play, Sexual Content, Smut, Triggers, Yaoi, stingue, stingxrogue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue Orland had his name ripped from him the moment he was adopted. Ever since the government ripped him away from his father, Rogue was sent into a hell that made his mother's attitude seem like a haven. His only savior was his older sister, but she could only stop her father so much. Raised to earn perfection or punishment made him into a robot.Sting Eucliffe was the resident hotshot. He was a sexy boy with abs of a god and the voice of a devil. But his father was a detective who was always on call. Being alone made him rebellious. He relished in the bad boy life, but things start to change when his father comes back home. Weisslogia loves his son, but when Sting's name pops up during his new investigation, Weisslogia must decide between his only family or himself.When things seem to be at a standstill, a single incident brings Sting and Rogue together to hide from unwanted eyes. However, secrets don't stay hidden forever, and the two boys are trapped to repeat the history set by their fathers who've tried to hide their own past. When Weisslogia and Skiadrum are forced to reveal the fabricated footsteps, the bonds between father and son waver with only one chance to hold together families.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop starting fics but I can think help it Lmao xD 
> 
> Anyway, please do take note of tags. This fanfic follows the journey of recovering and regaining one's self-righteous feeling of confidence. If you don't want to read about the sensitive content from the warnings above, then don't read this story.

Rogue's POV:

    "You goddamn brat! Did I say you could get a fucking B? Do you think you're going to school for recreation? For fun?" A hand slapped across my face and another picked me off the ground by the cuff of my shirt. I struggled to breathe but maintained eye contact with the man known as my foster father. He was an abusive man who demanded I become the best if I wanted to get anywhere in life. For the first time in my whole schooling career, I'd broken my straight A streak and gotten a B by one point off the criteria. And for it, I was being punished.

    "I'm sorry, sir," I cried. "It won't happen again!" The large man in front of me threw me down and spat onto my face. I cringed and braced myself for another hit, but he just scoffed and walked out.

    "If it happens again, I'll ship you to another damn country for labor work," he growled. When he finally slammed the door close, I sighed in relief. I could almost hear my heart pounding out of my small chest. I fell back and laid flat onto the cold wooden floor. The old splintering wood stuck up into my spine, but I couldn't care less. My body already felt broken, and my mental state was shaken up. I stared with blurred vision up at the tainted ceiling in which decaying white paint peeled off in fragmented chips, a reflection of the boy who lived in the room, me, Rogue Cheney. Or rather, adopted son Ryos Orland, genius non-blood related spawn of Jiemma Orland and sister of Minerva Orland.

    When I was adopted from the orphanage, it wasn't because I was cute or helpless. It was because I read old textbooks that local schools threw away. My level of education was beyond many of the oldest children so I was picked to become the family heir. Jiemma didn't want some 'Rogue' though. No, he took my name and everything about me. I became the one he wanted, Ryos. However, whenever I messed up, a beating was all that would come my way.

    I sighed as I dragged myself off the ground and walked over to my desk. Homework still needed to be done. I ignored my pains and began to write numbers and words. I knew that if I didn't, worse consequences would come. And more importantly, I had to survive the school day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting's POV:

    "Sting Eucliffe! Get your ass up or I'll fuck up all your pancakes!"

    I groaned out of bed and washed up before stamping over to the kitchen where dad was making buttermilk pancakes. True to his word, he was scarfing down the heavenly circles as he was cooking, leaving only three pieces left. Just before he could reach for another, I yanked the plate off the counter and triumphantly smirked to his shock stricken face.

    "One for Sting, none for Weiss," I shouted to him. He scoffed but grinned.

    "Enjoy them, kid," he said. I inhaled the steaming dough and then grabbed my book bag.

    Just as I was about to close the front door, I said to dad, "Good luck at court today! And say hi to the Emo Writer."

    "He has a name, kid! It's-" I shut the door and ran off before he could finish. My dad, Weissloagia, was a lawyer for the federals. But due to a sudden drop in certain areas of Fiore, he was home to accommodate in the local cases until more graduates were hired. It was great having him back after three years. Even if he was out with some ex-convict he'd work with previously, it was nice to eat dinner with someone again.

    I started running to the bus stop and immediately slowed as I saw another blonde. Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia and one of my many fangirls. Unfortunately, my small dirty little secret was that I wasn't into girls though. I was a guy kind of guy. But that never discouraged me from tempting them and breaking their hearts. Yeah, it was a slightly guilty pleasure for me. But if there was one person I loved to break more than anyone else, it was Ryos Orland. He was too smart and open. And he never reported me or anyone else so he was okay with being roughhoused. And besides, I had a slight crush on the guy. One day, I was going to take his ass and own it.

    Actually, that settles it. I'll do it today. Totally doing it today. If I remember, I think there's an abandoned cabin outside of town...


	3. Chapter 3

Rogue's POV:

Jolts of pain scorched through my limbs. From the moment I woke to darkness, I could tell Jiemma's punches has left bruises all over my body. I crept out of my prickling old sheets and flipped on the flickering lightbulb. Sure enough, a purple denting had appeared around my collar. I slowly swallowed and to my dismay, it felt like a demon had licked straight up to my Adam's apple and I burst into a flurry of coughing that hurt more. I covered my mouth and tried to keep quiet. Jiemma didn't want noise around him, ever.

Once my breathing resumed at a regular pace, I moved around like molasses grabbing all my necessities for school. The clock told me I had approximately 30 minutes until the bell and I wanted to get to the nurse before school so I headed out early, praying that I wouldn't have to see any of the Panthers.

Who are the Panthers? The bullies. There's a whole bunch of them in Sky Haven Academy. A few of the guys include Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and a few others. One that I absolutely detest is Sting Eucliffe. He plays around with everyone. But he messes with me more than any other nerd. His personality isn't one for publicity though. No, that blonde haired jerk finds you alone and attacks you. He's never gotten physical but his words mess with you. Your thoughts become jumbled and chaotic. And that mental breakdown you have is how Sting Eucliffe gets his pleasure. Between his unrelenting insults and Jiemma's beatings, I don't know if I could stand much more. But if I dropped dead one day, maybe it'd be a blessing for me.

The SHA building soon came into view as I walked under lamplight lit streets, cold wind blundering about. Most of the students wouldn't be here until right before the bell so I was free for at least a little bit. I shuffled to the nurse's office where I found the nurse already holding my medication. I nodded wordlessly and took my dose of migraine meds. Hopefully, things would be mellow today so I wouldn't need to come back for another pill. I left and ditched my things at my locker before I dropped myself into first period. I sighed as my head fell onto the desk. Exhaustion suddenly sank into my body as my eyes began to close.

Suddenly, a stomping noise echoed through the room and I jolted awake only for a cloth to cover my mouth. I flailed my limbs but a putrid scent entered my nose. How many were there this time? There had to be at least four. Maybe five this time around. But the number didn't matter. My head hurt so much like a bullet was running through it only to be pulled back out and shoved back in again. Blood ran through my mouth as I bit my tongue and darkness filled my vision.


End file.
